Michiru's Super Birthday
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Michiru's birthday is comeing up soon and Haruka wants to do something special for her but could anything get in the way?? This is my very frist Sailor Moon fanfic so be nice. ^_^ By the way this IS a Haruka/Michiru fic, mostly fluff. *SMILEZ* Please r


Michiru's super birthday   
By, Britt Ichijouji  
  
  
A/N: Before u read the fic please take some time to read this:  
  
I DO NOT wish to be flamed for......  
1. If the guys are out of character  
2. If it's "over the line"  
3. If you don't agree with the couples in this fic.   
4. If the spelling suxx.  
  
Understand? Alright then, on with the show!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haruka looked up at the calender above the waste basket.  
She noticed that Michiru's birthday was comeing up pretty soon.  
Haruka wanted to do something special for her and she wasn't sure if she'd  
be able to. She wondered if she could somehow get Setsuna to stay with Hotaru all  
weekend. Haurka placed a hand in her pocket and dug out her new credit card, it had  
tons of money on it so money wasn't the problem.   
  
Haruka placed her new credit card back into her pocket and walked into the living room.  
Setsuna was typeing something on the computer and Hotaru had Chibiusa over and they were  
playing cards on the sofa.   
  
"What time is Michiru going to come home??" She asked Setsuna.  
Setsuna turned from her computer and faced Haruka, "She should have already have  
been here. I guess she is just running late." The phone rang and Setsuna answered it.  
"Yes this is her. Oh my god! U alright? Yeah I'll tell her. It won't be long. Take care."   
Setsuna hung up the phone and faced Haruka.  
  
"What? What is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Michiru had a car crash. She wanted me to tell you that everything  
is alright and that the car is in the shop. She also needs a ride home."   
Setsuna said.  
  
"Is she..alright!?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She said she was." Setsuna said.  
  
"I'll go pick her up." And before anyone could say anything she was out  
the door. Haruka sat behind the wheel in her car..thinking to herself,  
'I couldn't bare it if somehting happened to her.'  
  
She parked her car and ran up to Michiru who seemed very upset.  
"I was worried Michiru. What happened?" Haruka asked.  
"I was just driveing and then the fog began to set in. I was about  
to make a turn when somebody ran in to me. The car is in the shop and  
it will take at least a week to fix. I'm sorry." Michiru said.  
"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your falt." Haruka said.  
"But...the car...!" Michiru said.  
"The car doesn't matter." Haruka said. Michiru couldn't belive what  
she just said. "I'm just glad that you made it okay." Haruka continued.  
  
Later when they arrived home Setsuna greeted them at the door.  
"Shhh! Hotaru & Chibiusa are finaly asleep. Whould u like something to drink?"  
"No thanks." Haruka said.   
"Haruka, Setsuna, I'll be right back. I want to change into something else."  
Michiru got up and went to her room.  
  
"Setsuna can I ask u something?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure." Setsuna answered.  
"Whould it be....too much trouble if I asked u to..well...keep Hotaru all weekend?"  
Haruka asked. "No not at all. I have this weekend and all next week off of work remmber?  
So where are u going?" Setsuna asked.  
"I want to do something special for Michiru this weekend that's all. You sure?"  
Haruka asked.  
"I'm sure I'm sure." Setsuna said smileing.   
"Thank you." Haruka said while getting up.  
  
Haruka went to Michiru's room, she quietly knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Michiru said.  
"Are u busy tommrow?" Haruka said while quietly shutting the door behind her.  
"No why?"Michiru asked.  
"Because I know that someone has a birthday this weekend." Haruka said with a smile.  
"Haruka u know that u don't have to go and do anything out of the ordenary."  
Michiru said. "Yes I know that." Haruka said while opening the door to leave.  
"But I also know that you deserve a special weekend." Haruka said while closeing the   
door and heading to her room for some sleep. Michiru just stood there  
looking at the door. 'What on Earth could she be planning??' She asked her self.  
  
  
The next day consisted of a very long air plane flight and a very freaked out  
Michiru in a blind fold.  
  
Pretty soon she got to *finaly* release her eyes from the blind fold.  
SHe looked all around her. "Where are we?" Michiru asked.  
"Hiwaii. This is where we will be staying for the entire weekend!  
Happy birthday." Haruka said while getting a big hug from Michiru.  
"But this isn't all." Haruka said.  
"It..isn't." Michiru said while faceing her. "Nope. We are going to eat   
at some of the best places that Hiwaii has to offer and it's all on me."  
Haruka said.  
Michiru stood there not knowing what to say.  
"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."  
Michiru said.  
"It wasn't any trouble." Haruka said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes and even if it was I still whould have done it. Because you deserve it more  
than anyone that I know." Haruka said with a smile.  
"Thank you Haruka...for everything..." Michiru said while holding onto Haruka's hands, as   
they slowly began to walk inside.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Yes I know it was short but I wrote this due to a really really bad case of writers block!  
If you liked it I will write a BIG sequal...and please, if u didn't like it than keep it to   
yourself because like I said before, I had a really really bad case of writers block.  
Ja ne.  
  
  
  



End file.
